


A broken waltz, among ruins of light

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Tyrant Noir Au [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Relationships, Mind Control, Tyrant Noir Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Within a city of light,a three man dance takes place,as the bug makes her choice,and the king makes his
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Tyrant Noir Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A broken waltz, among ruins of light

‘We always wanted to be heroes’

‘A dream we had shared for so long, it seems so innocent, right? I mean, being a _hero,_ what does that even mean? I could say so many things, about justice, and helping people, and all sorts of other cliches, but I don't think any of that is what being a hero is, it...its something else, a hero is-’

* * *

“Oh Gravity, weaken”

“NOW SHATTER!!”

At the pair of voices' command, the magic of the gods went to work warping the world, the gravity under the tyrant king disappearing, as the roosters scream launched him through the skyscrapers wall into the city below, barely stabilizing himself before hitting the ground.

Descending from the sky upon the dark knight was a blur of white and black, the long-handled sickle swung towards him, with hasty dodge, the Cat leapt out of the staff's range, before kicking off the ground, launching himself towards the boy, knocking him into a lamppost with a single strike with his palm.

Blood dripping from his mouth, the monochrome boy mumbled to himself, “damn...you really are a monster”

Slowly advancing towards the fallen hero, the shade looked upon his foe, “ **she knows what I did to her allies, yet still, she handed out the magic of the gods to those willing to die for her...is this truly the act of a hero?** ”

In a burst of inhuman agility, the armoured man jumped back, barely avoiding the myriad of arrows soaring towards him, closely followed by a red harried figure leaping down from the surrounding buildings, leg extended in order to strike the king.

Dodging to the side, grabbing the hero's leg with a clawed hand, and with a flourish, throwing him down onto the street with a burst of strength.

* * *

“ **I will offer you this single chance to surrender to me, we don't need to fight, I finally have it, the power to make everything in this world better.”**

Falling to one knee, the dark king met eyes with the bound boy, for once the metallic helmet that had become his face missing, revealing the white hair underneath, the black sclera surrounding the warm glow from his green eyes.

“Adrien...there can be _no_ going back from this, you know that right?”

“ **...there is nothing in this world I cannot destroy, and if I must do away with the truth...then so be it** ”

* * *

With a charge the black knight grabbed both boys by the throat, slamming the three of them through a wall, before throwing them both into the sky, leaping after them, grabbing their legs, and once again throwing them to the ground below.

Crashing into the ground, the pair of heroes struggled to their feet, desperately trying to come up with a way to win the one-sided battle.

“H...he has to run out of power soon...right?

“.....get ready, he's coming”

Before either hero could react, the tyrant king landed between them, kicking away the red-haired boy, before grabbing the goat holder by the throat, slamming him into the floor of the crater they found themselves in, the hero blacking out just as the rooster returned to the top of the hole.

With the sound of metal moving, the knight looked up towards the miraculous holder, the burning green of his eyes meeting the blue of the hero.

_He would never stand a chance_

* * *

“Nath, please stop fighting this, we want to be with you again, you aren't really going to keep us waiting forever are you?”

With a look of shock, the former hero looked away from the tyrant, his focus changed to the new figure within the cell, a familiar costume of white and black, now twisted, with a dark purple marking spreading across the boy's body like veins.

“Marc...what happened to you…”

Stepping forward, the goat holder held the end of his sickle towards the bound boy, a purple butterfly fluttering from his shoulder, sitting peacefully on the bloody blade.

“I saw the truth Nath, just like Adrien, don't worry tho Nath!”, with a look of pure innocence on his face, the Akuma spoke the last words that the “Hero” would ever hear.

_“We won't leave you out of the fun.”_

* * *

  
A hero is someone who will never stop fighting for what they follow, a hero is an ideal that can never be corrupted, but no ideal is beyond decay, no human is beyond breaking, and that sadly means that a true hero... _can never_ _exist in this world._


End file.
